Remembrance
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: The world mourns when Avatar Aang passes away due to mysterious circumstances. As the new Avatar, a Water Tribe girl named Korra, begins training, Aang's friends deal with his death in their own ways. Pre-Legend of Korra. Chapter 5 up finally.
1. The New Avatar

**Remembrance**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Teen for Romance (Kataang) and Character Death**

**Summary: The world mourns when Avatar Aang passes away due to mysterious circumstances. As the new Avatar, a Water Tribe girl named Korra, begins training, Aang's friends remember their fond memories of him.**

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" both belong to Bryke!**

**LES: "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" has invaded my brain, can you tell? The internet exploded with info about A:TLoK this morning, and pretty much all the news made my heart soar! (Especially the news about a certain teacher of Korra who happens to be the confirmed canon child of my favorite couple!) This is kind of a pre-series prequel, and begins right after Aang's death at the age of 65. (I'm guessing Korra's around 17.)

* * *

**

**Chapter I: The New Avatar**

It was an unusually cold day in the Southern Water Tribe. Or… at least it seemed that way to Tenzin. The Airbender shivered and he drew his cloak closer around him.

The snow and the ice had nothing to do with the chill that he felt. Cold was as much in his blood as air was, being the son of a Waterbender. He had often visited the South Pole as a child, visiting his mother's family, and was used to the cold.

No, the chill he felt was because of the event that brought him back to the South Pole: a place that he had not been for the past three years. It had been exactly three years since the death of Avatar Aang… the death of his father.

Tenzin tried to resist the memories, but they came anyway. His father's death had happened so suddenly. One day he was there, energetic and happy as always, and the very next day… he was simply gone. To this day, no one had any idea what had happened, if he had died naturally or if there was something more sinister at work.

The whole family had taken the blow hard, but none more so that Aang's wife and Tenzin's mother. Katara had been inconsolable after Aang's death, and she was still haunted by it. She hadn't said anything, but Tenzin knew… she was simply waiting for death to allow her to rejoin her husband.

Now, he was facing another harsh event… a reminder of the loss they had all suffered a scant three years ago. Today was the day that all eligible Water Tribe children would be tested to determine if they were the next Avatar.

_The Avatar system is cruel._ Tenzin concluded. _My father's only been buried for three years and they all ready seek his replacement. As if anyone could ever replace him._

Like all sons, Tenzin had idolized his father. He had always taken being the Avatar's son seriously, and constantly strived to be the sort of son that would make his father proud. Perhaps that is why, out of all of Aang's children, Tenzin had Mastered Airbending the fastest and had been chosen in an unanimous vote among his siblings to be the next leader of the Air Nomads in his father's place.

That title is what brought him here today… as the Leader of a Nation, he was required to be present at the ceremony to confirm the next Avatar. It was this duty, more than any other, that he wished he could be rid of.

He made his way through the familiar streets of the Southern Water Tribe, which was still very different from his home in the new capital Republic City. He knew that he was running out of time, but he had to make one stop first. He made his way to a familiar hut, one that he had stayed in more than once when he was a child.

He entered the structure and glanced around. He saw who he was looking for sitting down next to the fire, stirring the contents of some pot. Tenzin took a quick sniff, and knew instantly that it was Stewed Sea Prunes, a dish that he was quite fond of thanks to his half-Water Tribe heritage.

He approached the older woman silently, not wishing to disturb her. Eventually, the woman became aware of someone in the house and she looked up at the intruder. She froze as her eyes met his.

Tenzin smiled shyly. "Hello, Mother."

"Oh, Tenzin…" The older woman slowly stood up, seemingly unable to believe her eyes. "Oh, Ten, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother, I've come back." Tenzin replied.

"My baby!" Katara cried happily as she rushed over and pulled her son into an embrace, which he returned. She pulled away from him, looking up into his face. "Oh, Ten, you look more like your father every time I see you!"

Tenzin had heard that many times in his life. He did strongly resemble his father. He had Aang's features, Aang's eyes, and even Aang's hair (even though he had never seen his father with hair). The only clue of his Water Tribe heritage was his darker skin tone, a creamy mix between his mother and father's skin colors. Tenzin was painfully aware that every time his mother looked at him now, she saw his father. That was part of the reason that he left the South Pole in the first place.

She kissed his check and embraced him once again. "How are you doing in the city?" She asked.

"It's certainly not boring." Tenzin replied.

Katara sighed. "Oh, Ten, when are you going to find yourself a wife and settle down like your brothers and sisters?" Katara asked with exasperation.

The Airbender almost laughed. As she got older, Katara became obsessed with finding her oldest son a suitable wife. Katara must've attempted to match-make him with every girl in the Southern Water Tribe, and constantly told him to beware of 'those city girls'.

"I'll settle down with a wife when I find the right woman." Tenzin said shortly. _Father would say no less._

Tenzin felt his heart drop into his stomach when his mother's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. It's just that… ever since your father died…" She paused, holding back sobs.

Tenzin embraced his mother, allowing her to sob into his robes. "It's all right, Mother. I'm here now."

"I'm sorry, Ten… I just miss him so much." Katara admitted.

"I miss him too." Tenzin said honestly.

Eventually, Katara calmed down enough to see that the prunes were boiling over, and she quickly went back to the pot, serving herself some. "Sea Prunes?" She asked, holding up an empty bowl temptingly.

"Always." Tenzin replied, and Katara gave him a serving.

They ate in silence for a time, but then Katara spoke up again. "I suppose you are here to witness the next Avatar being chosen." She said.

"Yes." Tenzin said.

"I don't know how to feel about it." Katara said honestly. "I've seen the children, and I can't help but think that one of them is the reincarnation of my husband's spirit."

"Do you have any thoughts about which one it might be?" Tenzin asked curiously. Tenzin had left the South Pole when all the eligible babies were only infants, so he could not judge their personalities. "When a child is this young, the past life personality and memories are dominate."

"Others have asked me that." Katara said. "But I don't know. Aang was always very child-like, even in his later years. All the children act like children, so there's no telling them apart."

"Would you… would you like to come with me?" Tenzin asked. "I'm sure you'll be allowed, seeing as you are the greatest Waterbender in the South Pole and the wife of the former Avatar."

Katara didn't answer for many long moments, and then finally spoke. "Okay, I'll go with you." She said.

Tenzin nodded, and offered his arm to his mother for support. Katara gladly accepted, and Tenzin stepped outside and led her through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe.

"You still know your way around here?" Katara asked.

"I did spend half my life here." Tenzin commented. "Remember, when we weren't at one of the Air Temples or traveling, we were always here."

"Oh, yes." Katara said. "We survived the war together, you know… your father and I. It's funny how I thought… 'If we can just survive the war, we can be together forever'. I had no idea that I would lose my husband so suddenly, after nearly fifty years of marriage. I suppose I should be glad for the time I did have with your father."

"It's okay to miss him, Mother." Tenzin said quietly. "I know I do."

They approached the chief's home together, and Tenzin smiled when he saw his uncle waiting for him. "Hello, Uncle Sokka." Tenzin called, waving.

"Oh, Ten, you came back to the South Pole?" Sokka yelled when he noticed Tenzin and Katara approach. Sokka hurried to his nephew and pulled him into an embrace.

Sokka had made quite a name for himself in the years following the war. His intelligence and his determination for peace among the four nations has made him a very respected member of the Four Nation's Council. Eventually, Sokka became the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe when his father stepped down shortly before his passing. And very few people were aware of it, but Sokka was now a Grand Master in the Order of the White Lotus. He had joined when he was eighteen under the tutelage of his master, Piandao, and quickly rose through the various ranks. But the White Lotus was still a secret society and no one outside of Sokka's family knew about his involvement with it… most people only thought that he was a master Pai Sho player.

Once Sokka had finished embracing his nephew, he turned his attention to his younger sister. "Katara… how are you feeling today?"

"No worse than yesterday." Katara answered cryptically.

Sokka sighed. "Katara, its okay to be hurting today. I know you've been in pain since Aang's death, and that today is the day that we have to learn the identity of the next Avatar. If I had to go through this with Suki… I don't know what I'd do."

Sokka pulled his sister into an embrace and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "Come on, sis, you know that I'll always be here for you. Between myself and your sons, you will be taken care of."

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara whispered.

"Mother, if you need help, you can always come live with me in Republic City." Tenzin said.

"No, Tenzin, not yet." Katara said. "I wasn't made for City life. Republic City reminds me a little too much of Ba Sing Se."

Tenzin was about to remind her that Ba Sing Se was a very nice city, when he remembered that he hadn't been alive during the time when corrupt Dai Li ran the city through fear and propaganda. It was true that the City was relatively new, and that there were some problems, but overall, Tenzin considered it a nice place to live. He also liked it because his father had helped create the city years ago, and everyone there loved Avatar Aang and treated Tenzin with great respect.

Together, they walked into the icy structure, and Tenzin scanned around the room to see who else was there. There was Firelord Zuko, older than anyone else from the old Gaang but still quite vigorous for his old age. There was also Toph… or Queen Toph of Omashu. Tenzin laughed. He had never quite gotten used to the idea of Toph being the Queen of anything. It didn't help that she refused to dress in any sort of finery… something that made her very different from the previous ruler of Omashu: King Bumi. Shocking though it may be, Toph had proven herself a fine ruler… not to mention firmly stepping into Bumi's shoes as the most powerful Earthbender in the world… a title she had held since the age of twelve when she invented Metalbending, and a title she continued to hold to this day. Sokka and the Chief from the Northern Water Tribe was there to represent the Water Tribe and Tenzin was the representative from the Air Nomads. There were also nearly a dozen women in the room and their three-year old children. Every child born into the Water Tribe in the week following Aang's death had been brought here, because one of them was the possible Avatar.

Tenzin ran his eyes over each and every child, looking for some resemblance to his father. None of them looked anything like Aang. A moment later, Tenzin realized that he was being foolish. Each Avatar was their own person. The only thing they all had in common was the Avatar Spirit within them. The next Avatar would not be Aang's clone, but simply someone who carried his spirit within them. Tenzin had known this since he was a child. Besides his mother, Tenzin was probably the most knowledgeable person in the world when it came to the Avatar and Avatar lore.

Sokka elbowed his nephew. "So, any picks on which one it is?"

Tenzin shook his head. "None of them is my father."

Now their presence was noticed by the others in the room. Firelord Zuko barely acknowledged his presence with a nod, thought Tenzin could hardly blame him. One of Tenzin's more free-spirited sisters had an ill-fated romance with one of Zuko's sons, and that left Zuko feeling less-than-pleased at Aang's children.

Toph, on the other hand, greeted Tenzin warmly. "And here he is: Twinkletoes Jr. I never thought I'd say it, but you can step even lighter than your father."

"Well, Father was an Earthbender too, and it grounded him more than me." Tenzin pointed out. He didn't mind being called Twinkletoes Jr. He knew that it was just Toph's way of dealing with the death of her best friend.

"And Katara…" Toph paused, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Tenzin could remember a time when Toph never called his mother anything except 'Sugar Queen', but that nickname had disappeared when Aang died. "Are you doing all right?"

"I'm fine." Katara said.

"Are we all here?" The Northern Chief asked, looking over the group that had assembled and then counting the children to make sure that every one of them was present and accounted for. "Chief Sokka, Firelord Zuko, Queen Toph, and Head Monk Tenzin, are you ready to bear witness to the events of today?"

"We are." All four answered at once, taking their places at the head of the Hall. All together, they were the High Council of the Council of the Four Nations, the most powerful people on the planet; each one sworn to their nation and to the world at large.

Katara took a place down among the women, her eyes scanning over the children, wondering which one was held her husband's spirit.

"As we are all aware, three years ago today, Avatar Aang tragically passed from this world and entered the Spirit World." The Northern Chief began. "We offer our condolences to Avatar Aang's widow…" He bowed to Katara. "… and to his family…" A bow to Tenzin. "In light of these hard times. Avatar Aang was much loved by the world, and will forever be remembered as an Avatar fully dedicated to peace. The war will not be what he is remembered for, but for the peace he helped bring this world. But now it is time for a ceremony that has not been completed in over a hundred and fifty years. It is time, once again, to begin our search for the next Avatar within the Water Tribe. Chief Sokka, is everything prepared?"

"Yes." Sokka answered. "I prepared the room exactly as Aang said it should be prepared."

"Head Monk Tenzin, have you brought the objects required of you?"

"Yes." Tenzin replied, pulling a bundle of wrapped objects out of his robes. It had taken years of searching the Air Temples to find these objects, but he had eventually succeeded.

"Very well, go and prepare those objects. We will join you shortly." The Northern Chief said.

Tenzin bowed and rose from his seat, heading alone into the back room.

Once he got in, he saw that Sokka had done everything right. A thousand toys from all four of the nations lay scattered around the room in a random heap. Tenzin wrapped the objects that he carried, four sacred Air Nomad treasures.

Tenzin walked around the room, carefully placing each object down so that it was in plain view, but not completely obvious. The turtle doll, the pinwheel, the Hog-monkey toy, and the hand drum. They were the very same toys that his father had been tested with when the Monks learned that he was the Avatar, and now they would be used to discover the next Avatar.

He finished placing the toys, and settled down in his new place. A minute later, the others walked in, along with one of the children. A young boy.

The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of all the toys in front of him. It certainly was like a child's paradise. He looked up at Sokka. "Can I have them?" He asked excitedly.

"You may pick any four toys you like." Sokka said, gesturing to the room.

The young boy counted on his fingers briefly to see how many four was, and then he rushed into the room, looking around. He picked four toys with relative quickness, none of them being a sacred object. The others glanced at Tenzin, asking with their eyes if the boy was the one. Tenzin shock his head very slightly. This boy was not the Avatar reincarnated.

Sokka let the boy and his mother out of the room, and quickly let in the next child.

Seven children were tested this way, and none of them had given the sacred objects any more than a passing glance before they moved on to the newer, more modern toys.

The eighth child was brought in, a young girl. Just like the other children, her eyes lit up at the sight of the room filled with toys. "For me?" She asked, looking up at her mother.

"You may pick any four toys you want." Sokka said to the little girl.

The girl glanced at Sokka, and then at the room, slowly venturing into the mess of toys that awaited her. Tenzin stiffened as her eyes fell on the little turtle doll. The girl walked over to it, picked it up, and continued her search with the turtle in hand.

_That's one sacred object._ Tenzin realized, sitting up more attentively. The others noticed Tenzin's shift and instantly realized that the turtle doll must've been one of the sacred objects. Everyone in the room held their breaths as the little girl continued her search.

Next, she came across the hand drum. She picked it up, placed it between her palms, and rubbed her palms together, causing it to play loudly. She laughed at the noise, and added it to her collection.

_Not only did she choose it, but she knew how it works._ The hand drum was one of the more ancient toys, and most children he knew didn't even know what a hand drum was, let alone how to play one.

With two of the sacred objects in hand, she quickly stumbled upon the pinwheel. She grabbed it without testing it and added it to her collection.

_The pinwheel was Father's favorite._ Tenzin thought to himself. _She knew right away that she wanted it, without even testing it to see what it does._

Finally, she came across the final sacred object, the little hog-monkey toy. She grabbed it, and made it scoot along on its wooden wheels for some distance, was apparently satisfied with how it worked, and added it to her collection also.

The others once again glanced at Tenzin, who almost missed their unspoken question. _This… this girl is Father's reincarnation!_ He realized. Then he realized that the others were staring at him, and he nodded very slightly.

_She is the Avatar!_

The girl counted her toys, and looked back at Sokka. "I've got four now."

"Very good." Sokka said pleasantly. There was no big announcement, and none of them behaved differently from any of the other children. After all, they were the only ones meant to know about the Avatar's identity. Sokka lead the girl out, and the other children were quickly 'tested', but only to hold up the pretense that they hadn't found the Avatar yet, and to leave the Avatar's identity a mystery to the general public.

Once the final child was gone, Tenzin stood up and walked over to where Sokka stood. "Uncle Sokka, what is her name?" He asked.

"Her name is Korra." Sokka answered. "Avatar Korra."

* * *

**LES: Next Chapter will be when Korra is older and just got told that she is the Avatar! Be sure to keep an eye out for it!**


	2. Water

**LES: This takes place when Korra is 13. Since we have no idea how old Korra is besides the fact that she's a teenager, and considering the fact that she's all ready mastered three elements by the time LoK starts, I'm going to assume that people decided that the Avatar can be told earlier than sixteen because of Aang, so they told Korra when she turned 13. This is by no means meant to be official. Once again, I know very little about LoK, so I'm taking liberties.**

**Chapter II: Water

* * *

**

Korra kept her head lowered as her Waterbending Master led her through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe.

She couldn't say how she felt. Mostly… she just felt numb. She had just gotten out of the Chief's house, and had been told that she was the newest incarnation of the Avatar! When Chief Sokka had told her that she was the reincarnation of Avatar Aang, the Avatar who had died 13 years ago, she couldn't quite place the look that he had given her at that time, as if he were looking upon the face of an old friend. There was talk among the villagers that Chief Sokka had been personal friends with the previous Avatar. When he looked at her, he was probably seeing Avatar Aang and not her… not Korra, a thirteen year old Water Tribe girl.

Now that she had been told of her identity, she was being led to the Southern Water Tribe's Temple of the Avatar. It was a place where Korra herself had never set foot and, as far as she was aware, only a very select group of people were allowed inside.

Korra was still very much in shock and couldn't process what was going on around her, or the people that were bowing to her as she walked past, referring to her as 'Avatar Korra'.

The Temple of the Avatar was a huge, ornate building that was made almost entirely out of crystallized ice. Legend said that the previous Avatar, Aang, had Bent the Temple from the ice himself. It wasn't a shocking story. Avatar Aang had done a lot of building during his time as Avatar. He pretty much single-handedly restored the Southern Water Tribe, the four Air Temples, and created an entirely new city, Republic City, during his time. There were countless buildings around the world that attributed Avatar Aang as their creator.

Her Sifu turned and looked down at the frightened girl. "There is nothing to fear inside, my dear." He said soothingly.

Seeing that the girl was unsure of herself, her Sifu took pity on her and stepped into the Temple first. As he stepped in, he froze, and Korra almost ran into him. "Master Katara…" He whispered.

A little shocked, Korra peered around her Master and saw that Master Katara, the greatest Waterbender in the entire Southern Water Tribe… and probably the whole world, was all ready there.

Master Katara was the only living person inside the temple, but there were statues… Korra gazed in wonder. There must've been a couple hundred statues! But Master Katara didn't seem to be impressed with the sheer number of statues filling this place… she seemed to be only interested in one.

A single statue stood at the place of honor in the middle of the Temple, and that was the one that Master Katara gazed at. It took Korra some time to recognize that the statue was of an Air Nomad. She had never seen an Air Nomad in her life, and only knew about them from pictures. Her Waterbending Master had taught her that over a hundred and fifty years ago, at the start of the Great War, the Air Nomads had been nearly wiped out. Only one Air Nomad survived the genocide, and that was Avatar Aang. Now the only Air Nomads known to be alive were Avatar Aang's sons and daughters and grandchildren.

Judging from the fact that this was the Temple of the Avatar, Korra guessed that the statue was of Avatar Aang.

When the statue was carved, it appeared that Avatar Aang was in his twenties. He was very handsome, and the sculptor had carved him with a kind and gentle smile, a smile that did not seem to fit Korra's image of the most powerful Avatar in history, the only known Avatar who had mastered an unknown Bending technique known as Energybending, which gave Avatar Aang the ability to take away someone's Bending power, which he did most famously in his epic battle with Firelord Ozai. This statue was not of a powerful warrior who had ended a hundred year war at the age of thirteen, but of a kind and gentle spirit.

She watched as Master Katara took a step towards the statue. "Aang…" She whispered, surprising Korra. She had never heard anyone refer to Avatar Aang so informally. Master Katara reached up and caressed the stone face of Avatar Aang with a lover's touch.

"Master Katara." Korra's Sifu spoke loudly.

Master Katara's hand fell away from the statue's face. "Oh… I didn't hear you walk in." She turned around and her eyes fell on Korra. "I suppose she's been told now?"

"Yes." Korra's Sifu said. "She knows that she is the Avatar incarnate."

Master Katara met Korra's eyes, and the young girl felt herself shrink under the old woman's gaze. There was something in her eyes that Korra did not like, a deep sorrow that she had an unexplainable need to quell.

Without speaking another word, Master Katara walked out of the Temple.

Korra looked up at her Sifu. "Sifu, does Master Katara hate me?"

Her Sifu looked down at her with shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Master Katara has always looked down her nose at me, like I'll never be good enough. And, now that I think about it… the Avatar is supposed to be trained by the most powerful Bender in each discipline. Master Katara is the most powerful Waterbender in the world, and she refused to teach me. I—I'm not saying you were a bad Master, but…"

"Don't, Korra, I understand." Her Sifu said with a sigh. "It's true that I'm not the Waterbender that Master Katara is, but she does have a reason for not wanting to train you, and for being upset at you, though it is no fault of your own. Master Katara's life is a sad one. She was once the pride and joy of the Water Tribe, she married a man with the sort of status that most women could never even dream of marrying. She loved this man very much and had many children with him. However, her husband died prematurely and it broke her. Her children have all left and visit her but rarely. They have all moved on to raising their own families and have little time to look after their mother. Thankfully, Chief Sokka is her older brother, and he takes care of her. But… that is not enough to fill the hole that was left by her husband and her children."

Korra had no idea who Master Katara's family was, but she all ready felt resentful of them. How could they abandon their mother in her time of need, even if they did have families to raise themselves? How could they just turn their backs on the woman who had raised them?

The only person in this story that she did not resent was Master Katara's unknown husband. After all, it probably wasn't his fault that he had died. "Who was her husband?" Korra asked.

"Her husband? He stands there…" Her Sifu pointed… right at Avatar Aang's statue. "Master Katara was very important to Avatar Aang. She was his friend, teacher, lover, wife, and eventually, the mother of his children."

"You mean she was married to… my previous life?" Korra asked, shocked.

"Indeed." Her Sifu said. "Their love was pure and strong. Some say it is this love that allowed Avatar Aang to over-power Firelord Ozai in their epic battle and allowed him to take away his Firebending. So, I suppose you can understand why she would look down on you. To her, you are the Avatar, but you are not her beloved husband. Don't judge Master Katara too harshly. She has suffered many years, and I fear that she is growing wary of this life. Many believe she wants to enter the Spirit World and be reunited with her husband."

"You mean she wants to die?" Korra asked.

"Do not blame yourself for this, Korra. You were born as the Avatar because Avatar Aang passed away, not the other way around. Now it is time for us to show you the reason that you were brought here."

"Why was a brought here, Sifu?" Korra asked.

"Each Avatar acts as a spiritual guide for their reincarnation." Her Sifu said. "You are to enter the Spirit World and speak to Avatar Aang. He will be able to guide you on your quest to master the other elements."

"But… I've never been to the Spirit World before." Korra said. "How will I be able to get there?"

"From what Master Katara told me from her experience with her husband, the first time you attempt to contact your previous life, he will use his power to pull you there. This can only be done on during the Winter and Summer Solstices, which is why you were told today, on the Winter Solstice. Once you experience this, you will be able to travel to the Spirit World yourself through intense meditation."

"You mean I can actually _meet_ Avatar Aang?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Her Sifu said. "Everything we know about the Avatar has come from Lady Katara's knowledge of her husband. Avatar Aang was able to enter the Spirit World through intense mediation during times of great strife and speak to the Avatar that came before him, Avatar Roku. Now, I'm afraid it is almost time. I must leave. Avatar Aang's energy will soon fill this room and drag everyone in it to the Spirit World. Only the Avatar can travel freely back and forth, so it is not wise for me to linger here." He walked towards the door. "Be strong, Korra." He said as he shut the door.

Korra slowly turned away from the door and looked back at Avatar Aang's statue. She thought of Master Katara, in this room by herself and caressing the face of her husband who had been dead for thirteen years.

She moved closer to him, studying the face of her predecessor… the most powerful Avatar in history. A few moments later, the statues eyes and arrow shaped tattoos began to glow, and the room was suddenly filled with clouds and a gentle breeze. Korra blinked in confusion and she found herself standing on the top of a mountain. There was a man in front of her, and she recognized him from his statue. It was Avatar Aang, appearing as he did in his twenties. Upon seeing him, Korra realized that the statue was wrong… it did a very poor job of portraying his gentle spirit. Avatar Aang's very presence seemed to ooze peace and tranquility. He was in a meditative trance, probably from pulling her over to the Spirit World.

Within moments, Avatar Aang opened his eyes… _Gray eyes_… and smiled at her. "Welcome to the Spirit World, Korra. I've been waiting for you. Though I suppose I could have had it worse. My predecessor waited for me for over a hundred years."

Without knowing what else to do, Korra instantly bowed. "Avatar Aang."

Avatar Aang stood up and moved over to her. "Let me have a look at you." He said, studying her face. "Yes… you are Southern Water Tribe."

Korra realized that he was probably very familiar with the features of Southern Water Tribe women. "I've met your wife." Korra blurted out.

For the first time, Avatar Aang's eyes became sad, and the clouds around them turned a dark gray, as if they were affected by his moods. "I know. I've been watching over you for your whole life, and I've seen my wife through your eyes. It brings me unending pain that I was forced to leave her so soon, and I wish every day that I could bring her comfort once more… but I can do that no longer. That is why I want you to do one small task for me."

"What is that?"

"As you travel on your journey, you will eventually need to Master Airbending. My sons and daughters are the only ones alive who are capable of teaching you. They are all masters and any one of them could teach you, but I want you to seek out my eldest son, Tenzin."

"Tenzin." Korra repeated.

"When I lived, he was planning on making a life for himself in Republic City, so you might be able to find him there." Avatar Aang said. "Tell Tenzin to take care of his mother."

"But my Waterbending Sifu said that all of Master Katara's children have abandoned her."

"Tenzin left because he felt like he was being turned into me." Avatar Aang said. "He is the child that most resembles me, and he knew that my wife saw me every time she looked at him. He couldn't stand the thought of me being replaced in any sense and left. But Katara cannot be alone any longer. It is not yet her time to join me here in the Spirit World, and I do not want the woman I love to live her remaining years in a depressed state. Tell Tenzin to look after his mother."

"I will, Avatar Aang." Korra said.

"And as for you other teachers…" He paused thoughtfully. "It's a shame. I wished Katara would have taught you, but I guess she cannot live with the pain of having trained two Avatars, one of whom she fell in love with. Your Earthbending Sifu will be Queen Toph of Omashu. She was my own Earthbending Sifu and the most powerful Earthbender in the world. Her skills with Earthbending surpassed even mine. If you ask nicely, she may even teach you the secret of Metalbending. And for Fire… my Firebending teacher, Firelord Zuko is still alive. You will learn from him. I just hope that his grudge against me hasn't carried over to you."

"Grudge?" Korra asked. She knew that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko had been great friends, but had some sort of falling out a few years before Avatar Aang died.

"It is neither here nor there." Aang said. "Even if Zuko won't teach you, he will be able to recommend someone."

"Thank you, Avatar Aang." Korra said, bowing. "So, do all Avatars ask their reincarnations to clean up their leftovers for them?"

Aang laughed. "Consider yourself lucky. When I first met my previous incarnation, Avatar Roku, he basically said: 'By the way, I accidentally let a hundred year war start because of my negligence. Would you mind cleaning up after me? And while you're at it, go ahead and master the elements in a few months. Good luck'."

Hearing it like that, Korra had to admit that maybe she got off lucky after all.

"Korra… one of the hardest parts about being the Avatar is that sometimes you have to pay for the mistakes that your previous incarnations make. I almost got killed by a Spirit monster because of the previous Water Tribe Avatar's actions. Avatar Kyoshi caused me plenty of trouble… the Earth Kingdom was nearly destroyed because of the Dai Li she created… not to mention she almost got me boiled in oil. Speaking of that, avoid the town of Chin in the Earth Kingdom if you possibly can, unless you want to eat un-fried doughy versions of me. And Avatar Roku's actions, of course, started the war that almost killed me. All I can hope that I made as many right choices as I could and might help minimize your troubles. And, remember, Korra, any one of your past lives and I are here to help you if you need us. If you need to call on us again, meditate on the deepest part of your soul. You will find us there."

"Okay, Avatar Aang. Is there anything else?"

Avatar Aang said nothing for a few seconds. "Yes." He finally answered. "Tell my wife that I love her and I miss her. And that we'll be reunited soon."

The clouds swirled again, blocking out Korra's view, and when they cleared, she was back inside the Temple. She looked up just in time to see Avatar Aang's statue stop glowing.

For a while she didn't move, simply thinking about the things that she had heard. And then she bowed. "Thank you, Avatar Aang." She said. She turned and walked out of the Temple.

To her shock, Master Katara seemed to be waiting for her… or maybe it wasn't for her. Korra could see the anticipation in Katara's eyes as the doors opened, and they instantly fell when Korra stepped out into the sunlight. _Was she expecting to see her husband walk out of there?_ Korra wondered to herself.

Without a word, Katara began to walk away. "Um… Mast… I mean… Lady Katara?" Korra called.

Katara paused in her steps. "What?" Her tone was not cruel, but it's wasn't very nice either.

"Avatar Aang told me to tell you that he loves you, misses you, and that you'll be reunited soon." Korra said.

Korra couldn't see Katara's reaction, but Katara had silent tears running down her face. A few moments later, she spoke. "Thank you." She said calmly, walking away.

* * *

**LES: Katara was expecting to see her husband again because she remembered that the first time Aang got in contact with Roku, Roku channeled himself through Aang and appeared in physical form. She was hoping that Aang would do the same thing. The Avatar's first duty is to clean up the mess left by the last Avatar. Trufax. Thankfully, Korra got off lucky in this regard.**


	3. Earth

**LES: I quick note before I get started... to those who are bothered by the 'tear-jerk-i-ness' of this story. #1. Most of the time, I write stories that reflect my current mood and, right now, that mood is 'depressed'. So, of course I'm going to write depressing things. #2. This is a story about Aang dying and the friends he left behind having to deal with that. If you can write a story about death that is all fluffy and happy, then... well... I don't know. You've probably never known anyone who has died.**

**Chapter III: Earth

* * *

**

Korra could still remember how she had felt the first time she left the South Pole. Since she was the Avatar, it was her duty to travel to the other nations to learn the different Bending disciplines. Her first destination was the Earth Kingdom City of Omashu, to learn Earthbending from the current Queen of Omashu, Queen Toph, a woman whom Aang told her was the greatest Earthbender in the world.

Leaving the South Pole had been nerve wracking, and it had taken many assurances from Chief Sokka that everything would be fine. Korra knew that Chief Sokka had traveled the world in his earlier years, and he was able to sooth her worries.

"At least you don't have an entire nation of ruthless Firebenders after you." Chief Sokka had told her and laughed during the trip. "Your Avatar trailing will probably be a lot calmer than Aang's."

Korra appreciated Chief Sokka's efforts, but she was still nervous. She got even more nervous when they had arrived in Omashu.

It had taken a long time for her to get used to the size of the city, and even longer to realize that her Sifu's age and blindness did absolutely nothing to impede her Earthbending skills. During their first training sessions, Korra had silently promised to go easy on the old woman. Her kindness got her buried up to her neck in earth.

That was nearly two years ago, and now Korra was 15 and a much better Earthbender. She had Mastered Earthbending, and Queen Toph had consented to teach her the ultra-rare art of Metalbending, a form of Earthbending so rare that some Earthbenders hadn't even heard of it.

Korra quickly Mastered Metalbending under Queen Toph's tutelage. In fact, it was after Korra had mastered making a suit of armor out of metal that Queen Toph had proudly proclaimed that she had mastered Metalbending and was therefore free to travel to the Fire Nation to learn Firebending.

"Sifu Toph, thank you for teaching me." Korra said, bowing in the proper Earth Kingdom way to the old Queen.

"Oh, no, it was an honor to teach you." Toph said, smiling fondly at her. "It's like doing a favor to an old friend."

"Do you mean… Avatar Aang?" Korra asked.

"I taught him too, you know." Toph said. "We were both so young at the time. I still remember the day he showed up at my parent's house…" She trailed off, as if reliving a fond memory.

"How well did you know Avatar Aang?" Korra asked, curiously.

"Know him? I loved him." Toph said simply.

"You… you loved him?" Korra gasped in shock. "But… he was married…"

"Come on, girl, don't you know that there is more than one way to love someone?" Toph asked sarcastically. "I didn't love him the way Katara loved him. No… we annoyed each other too much for that. I loved him like he was the older brother I never had. We were about the same age; he was just a few months older than I was. But we certainly knew how to get under each others skin. Aang was a very devote pacifist, you know… but I was very good at getting him to unleash his fury, if I do say so myself." She said proudly. "Aang… he was a good brother… but he _stank_ at Earthbending."

Korra stared at the old woman in shock. "Avatar Aang was bad at Earthbending? But I always heard that he was the greatest Avatar who ever lived…"

"The legends that build up around the Avatar are always exaggerated." Toph said dismissively. "Someday, they'll be telling tall tales about you too. No, Aang was always bad at Earthbending. He lacked the attitude. He refused to stand his ground in the face of anything. He literally had to be in mortal danger with Sokka before he faced his problems head on. Katara always said it was because he was an Airbender and about Air and Earth being natural opposites. I don't buy that crap. He was a softie. It's no wonder he had so much trouble Mastering Earthbending. But… even though he was a softie, and I often made fun of him for being girly… he was still one of the best friends I ever had."

Korra wiped some sweat off her forehead, pondering what Toph had just said about her previous life, and then a thought occurred to her. "Twinkletoes." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sometimes when we were training, that word will just pop into my head. Twinkletoes." Korra said. "Sometimes Aang passes knowledge onto me without prompting, and this seems like one of those times. What did…?"

"That was the nickname I gave him." Toph said. "Yeah, Twinkletoes. We first met at an Earth Rumble tournament, and he challenged me in order to get close enough to me to ask me to teach him Earthbending. He used Airbender to lighten his steps so that I had trouble seeing him. It was the first time I had fought someone who could step so lightly that they could avoid my Earthbending vision. Thus, I dubbed him 'Twinkletoes'. In fact, I had nicknames for the entire gang. Katara was Sugar Queen. Sokka was Snoozles. Zuko was Princess. Of course, once Aang started having children, I realized that his nickname didn't fit him at all anymore. An Airbending Avatar cannot compare to an actual Airbender. Tenzin and the others often played games by sneaking up on me to see who could get the closest without me seeing them."

"You knew Tenzin and Avatar Aang's children too?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Toph said. "They called me Aunt Toph even though I'm not a member of the family, technically. I still keep in touch with them, especially Tenzin. Republic City is very close, so he often visits."

"He visits _you_?" Korra asked in amazement. She hadn't even met Tenzin yet, and she was getting more and more upset at him. How could he make the time to come see the Queen of Omashu and yet have no time for his own mother?

"Yes… I saw him just last year. He showed up with his wife and son." Toph said.

_Tenzin is married and has a son. I wonder if Master Katara even knows._ Korra thought bitterly. "Doesn't he visit his mother?"

Toph didn't reply at first. "I know that he writes to her. Tenzin's relationship with his mother is very complicated. It got even more complicated since Aang's death. I've kept out of their business, but I know that Tenzin doesn't feel comfortable in his mother's company since his father's death. You've got to understand, Korra, that Air Nomad families are not the same as families in other nations. Aang spoke about this a long time ago. They are not tied down to earthly things. Aang was different because he's the Avatar, but true Airbenders are as free as the wind. Tenzin and his brothers and sisters probably would have been driven crazy if they remained in the South Pole, so they left to start their own futures. They don't stay away because they hate their mother, they stay away because of the wind blowing their hearts to move forward and not look back."

"Still, they have a responsibility. Even an Airbender has to understand that."

"Oh, yes, they understand responsibility. Tenzin understands that the best. Tenzin is the leader of his family now… the leader of a nation. That's why he, out of all his siblings, has more or less settled down." Toph said. "But you don't have to worry about seeking out Tenzin yet. Your next element is Fire. I'll send an escort with you to the Fire Nation Royal Palace where you'll meet with Firelord Zuko. He's getting older now, so he'll probably have one of the princes train you, but it will all work out."

"Sifu Toph?" Korra began.

"Yes?"

"You miss Avatar Aang, don't you?"

Toph shrugged. "Of course I miss him. He died much too young, and left behind many people who were still in need of him." Korra glanced at the ground, suddenly feeling shame. Toph caught onto her feelings with her unnatural perception as she always did. "No one is angry at you, Korra, for Aang's fate. Whether Aang died naturally or unnaturally, it was not your fault. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sifu Toph." Korra said instantly.

"Good. Now go get your things packed. You'll leave for the Fire Nation in the morning." Toph watched with her Earthbending vision as Korra bowed and left the room. Her memories drifted back to the day she had told Aang that he had fully Mastered Earthbending and Metalbending. He had been quite exuberant in his celebrations, and hadn't stopped bragging about it until Toph got annoyed and used her Bending to take his ego down a few notches… just a reminder that, while he had Mastered Earthbending, he was still nowhere near her level.

Korra showed none of that as she graduated to being a Master Earthbender, but Toph could still feel that excitement in the young Avatar, as if Aang's spirit were just under the surface, dying to break out in celebration.

Toph smiled fondly. "Don't let it go to your head, Twinkletoes." She whispered the words she had told him that day long ago. "You're a great friend, but a terrible Earthbender." She paused and sighed. "Ah, Twinkletoes, you were my best friend. I miss you."

Her memory finished, Toph turned and began to walk away. A Queen's day was never done, after all.

* * *

**LES: Sorry about the super long wait. I had written about half of this chapter before I realized that I hated the direction it was going, and had to re-do it. The quality is not quite up to my usual standard, but at least it's better than the slop I was writing before. Ugh. Now let's move on to Fire! You'll finally learn just what happened to cause the feud between Aang and Zuko!**


	4. Fire

**LES: I'm SO sorry! This chapter has been done for over a week, I completely forgot to post it here! It wasn't until I had a lack of reviews that I realized: _Did I never post the fourth chapter?_ And, sure enough, I hadn't! Forgive me!**

**Chapter IV: Fire

* * *

**

Ever since Korra had become the Avatar, she had been warned that she might meet trouble in her quest for Firebending training. After all, the spat between Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko was legendary, even though no one that Korra spoke too knew what caused it, or would not speak of it if they did. Even Avatar Aang himself had been most reluctant to talk about it, and Korra got the distinct impression that he blamed himself for whatever happened between the two old friends.

The most that she had ever found out was that the fight centered on Zuko's youngest son. He was known as the Unknown Prince because he had given up all his ties to the royal family years ago and was now currently living in the mountains somewhere as a hermit.

So, it came to a shock to Korra that when she arrived at the Fire Nation capital, Firelord Zuko himself had greeted her and welcomed her, with his eldest son and heir to his throne standing at his shoulder.

Firelord Zuko was quite polite to her, even though he declined to teach her. But that wasn't so shocking. Firelord Zuko had been the eldest of Avatar Aang's teachers and he was getting on in years. He was too old and too busy with his duties to his nation to train Korra. However, he did entrust her training to his eldest daughter, who was one of the best Firebenders in the royal family.

Princess Ursa, who had been named after her grandmother, proved to be an excellent teacher, and she and Korra soon became fast friends. Although the Princess was frustrated by Korra's initial slow start at Firebending, it only took a few weeks for the Avatar to overcome her block against Firebending. Once she mastered the basics, she was able to progress in the subject well.

Despite her friendship with Princess Ursa, it took Korra many months before she was able to pluck up the courage to ask the question she was most curious about: just what had happened between Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko that led to their famous spat? And why was Firelord Zuko being so polite to her if he had spent Avatar Aang's last years alive cursing the Avatar and only having contact with him at international meetings?

"Well done, Korra!" Ursa said brightly, clapping her hands as Korra demonstrated a perfect Fire Whip. "That was perfect! I think you're just about ready to move on to the next level of Firebending!"

"Thanks, Ursa." Korra said, grinning. "But… can we take a break first? Firebending training is tough. I'm still finding it hard to be as aggressive as Firebending demands."

"Are you sure that you are not having your predecessor's weakness in Firebending?" Ursa asked. "I've heard that Avatar Aang swore that he would never Firebend after some sort of accident…"

"He burned his future wife." Korra interjected. The memory had tormented Avatar Aang so much that a shadow of it had passed to Korra. "And he did eventually Firebend, although he did use it less than the other elements."

"So, what's up?" Ursa asked. "You haven't burned anyone."

"Except myself." Korra said, gesturing to the small burns on her hands.

Ursa waved her off. "Everyone burns themselves."

"Actually… I was wondering if you could answer something for me…" Korra began.

"Sure."

"Do you know anything about why Avatar Aang and your father fought?" Ursa's face hardened at the question. "No one will tell me, even Avatar Aang himself."

"I can understand why." Ursa said. "It probably is a terrible memory for both of them. It not only ruined their lives, but my younger brother's life as well. But… I'm not sure if I should talk about it. My father doesn't like us talking about it. Bad memories, you know?"

"Oh. That's… fine." Korra said, disappointed.

"Do you really want to know?" A new voice suddenly asked.

Korra and Ursa spun around and saw Firelord Zuko standing at the base of the training hall. Korra instantly bowed as she had been taught to do in the presence of the Firelord, but Ursa didn't. It was a perk of being the Firelord's daughter. "Father… but you never want to talk about…"

"I don't talk about it." Firelord Zuko said. "But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't. I have my reasons for wanting to speak of it now. You may go, Ursa."

The Princess hesitated before she left the room, leaving her father alone with Korra. Korra straightened from her bow. "Sir, if you honestly don't want to talk about it, then I don't want to force you."

"I don't want to, but I must." Firelord Zuko said, approaching her. It was the first time she had really seen him up close. Now that she had, he looked incredibly sad. She could also see the faint traces of his legendary scar. The long years of his life had nearly healed it, but it was still faintly there. "What happened all those years ago hangs like a poison in my heart. Only closure can bring me healing."

Firelord Zuko paused thoughtfully, gazing into the beyond. Korra got the sense that his mind was really decades in the past, before she had been born. "Well… Aang and I had spats before that big one. It wasn't uncommon with two political figures. Sometimes our ideas on what the world needed didn't match up and we would be mad at each other for weeks. It never lasted though. It would always end with one convincing the other that they were right, and we would go back to being friends again. And then something glorious happened between our two families."

"What?"

"My youngest son fell in love with one of Aang's daughters, and she welcomed his advances. My son was head over heels in love with her, and knew that he wanted to marry her and her alone. About a year after they began to date, he proposed and she said yes. A child was conceived."

Korra gasped in shock. Both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes looked down upon a child conceived out of wedlock.

Firelord Zuko shrugged. "Normally, it would have been considered disgraceful, but he was a Prince, so no one spoke out about it. Aang also told me that it was common among the Air Nomads… damn it, I should have listened to him better…"

"What happened? What could have possibly gone wrong between two families on the verge of being joined by marriage and the birth of a child?" Korra asked.

"Aang's daughter… well. All of Aang's children turned out different. Due to their mixed heritage, even though most where Airbenders, they gained many qualities from both the Air Nomads and Water Tribe. Aditi… that was her name… she had the most Air Nomad out of all of Aang's children."

"So she was the most like Avatar Aang?"

"No… she was even more Air Nomad than Aang." Firelord Zuko said. "Aang wasn't a pure Air Nomad because he was the Avatar. He had a mixture of personality traits from all four nations. Therefore, some of his Air Nomad bad habits were tempered by qualities from the other nations, so I never suspected…"

"What?"

"The Air Nomads did not just love one person during the course of their life. When they got bored with one lover, they moved on to the next. Aditi… she got bored."

Korra gasped.

"She left while she was still pregnant with my grandchild. My son lost the love of his life and his unborn child without so much as a word of warning. It destroyed my son. On that day, he renounced his ties to the royal family and moved into the mountains to live out the remainder of his years in misery. The last I heard: Aditi was on her seventh husband… and her oldest son still has no idea that he is related to the Fire Nation royal family."

"That's terrible." Korra gasped.

"I blamed Aang." Firelord Zuko said. "We'd never had such an argument. I yelled at him that he should have raised his daughter better, taught her the meaning of honor. I implied that he was so busy teaching her how to be an Airbender that he didn't teach her respect. He yelled back that he wasn't responsible for the actions of his grown daughter, however terrible they may be. I said that he was a terrible father. Tenzin heard this and attacked me. Tenzin loved Aang dearly and was desperate to defend his father's honor. Of course, Tenzin didn't hurt me. But, even still, I was enraged at being attacked in my own throne room. On the spot, I banished every member of Aang's family from ever setting foot on Fire Nation soil. Aang, himself, was only allowed back on Avatar business, and he was not allowed to stay in the palace."

Firelord Zuko let out a sigh. "I spent the last few years of Aang's life angry at him. Can you imagine… can you imagine how I felt when I received the news that he had died? I first I couldn't believe it. Aang was so full of live that I never imagined that it would end so suddenly. It was only Katara's grief that convinced me that he really was gone. He was like a brother to me, and he died thinking that I was still angry at him. Well… I was angry at him, but I had also forgiven him. I was going to tell him that he was forgiven and his family's banishment was reversed… but he died before I could tell him." Firelord Zuko paused; staring through Korra and to the Airbender Zuko knew was there. "Aang… I sorry for that argument we had. You were not a terrible father, and I was wrong for suggesting it. You tried to warn me about the Air Nomad's flighty nature and I did not listen to you. Forgive me."

If there was one thing that Korra knew about Avatar Aang, it was his supreme ability to forgive. Where others would hold grudges and seek vengeance, Avatar Aang would forgive. He had forgiven the Fire Nation that had wiped out his entire people. If that did not speak about his ability to forgive, then nothing would. "Avatar Aang has forgiven you. I'm sure of it." Korra said. "I'm sure that he would want you to be happy, to live out the remainder of your life in happiness and peace."

"That does sound like Aang." Firelord Zuko said. "Korra… thank you. You are very different from Aang, but you are still a good person for putting to rest the worries of an old man. Now… if you'll forgive me… I'm tired."

"Of course, Firelord Zuko. Sleep well." Korra said, bowing.

Firelord Zuko walked away, his head bowed. "My heart is clear for the first time in years. You have forgiven me, Aang… I can feel it. I'm ready to go now."

That night, Firelord Zuko passed away peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

**Zuko Fans: How could you kill Zuko, you witch!**

**LES: I didn't want to. But I've heard a rumor about Korra that suggests that one of Zuko's sons is either about to become the Firelord or all ready is the Firelord. Don't worry about Zuko. He died happy and he is going to be reunited with his friend.**


	5. Air

**LES: This chapter has taken longer to write than I anticipated. But, having a stint of depression will do that to you. Sorry about that. But here you go...  
**

**Chapter V: Air

* * *

**

If there was one meeting with Korra's teachers that she was looking forward to the most, it was her meeting with her Airbending teacher, Tenzin. When she had first met Avatar Aang in the Spirit world, he had told her to insure that Tenzin went back to the South Pole to take care of his mother. She was going to pass on the message like Avatar Aang asked, but not before beating some sense into him.

Just like Avatar Aang had said, all the rumors she had heard pointed to Tenzin living with his family in Republic City, so that is where she traveled after she had Mastered Firebending.

Republic City was built on the Earth Kingdom continent, but it was considered official Air Nomad land, because Avatar Aang, the last (and first) Airbender had been the one to create the city, but people from all the nations had chosen to live there. It was a melting pot of many different cultures and Benders.

When Korra got her first look at the giant sprawl of buildings, the second largest city in the world, behind Ba Sing Se, Korra had gasped in amazement. She knew that Ba Sing Se was larger, but had never been there. She couldn't imagine how a city could be larger than the massive Republic city.

Her first thought was despair at the thought of having to find a single Airbender within the city. However, as she moved down into the town and began to ask around, she found that many people were well aware of Master Tenzin's presence within the city, and were only too glad to point her in the right direction.

Thankfully, almost no one could figure out that she was the Avatar. Avatar Aang had once found it impossible to hide his identity because there were no others walking around wearing Air Nomad clothing or bearing Airbender tattoos. But here, in Republic City, Korra found it much easier to blend in. There were so many Water Tribe women here that no one looked at her twice. The only thing that would give her away was if she bent either Earth or Fire, or entered the Avatar State.

Thankfully, there was no call for such extreme measures when she found Master Tenzin's house. It was quite a bit larger than the other houses in Republic City, but not as big as the palaces in the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, or Fire Nation. It was clear that Tenzin was probably used to living in luxury, thanks to his status as the Avatar's son.

She paused at the gate of the estate, staring at what was happening inside. A family was outside on the well-cared for lawn. The father and the son, both of them dressed in Air Nomad fashions, were practicing their Airbending together. Korra watched in amazement, rarely having a chance to see Airbending up close. All that she knew of Airbending came from her collective Avatar memories. In the shade of one of the trees, a woman from the Northern Water Tribe watched the scene with a smile on her face.

Most non-Water Tribe people would never be able to tell the difference between people from the Northern and Southern Tribes, but Korra knew the differences. The woman was definitely Northern Water Tribe. The sight of the Master Airbender caused a stirring within her; she could feel Avatar Aang just under the surface of her skin, gazing at his eldest son through her eyes. She allowed him this indulgence. Avatar Aang did not butt into her life that often, so she was willing to let him have this small moment of seeing his son. She felt Avatar Aang's gratitude as the feeling faded and Korra was herself again.

Korra took a deep breath and stepped into the estate confidently, walking briskly up to where Tenzin was.

When she was several feet away, Master Tenzin noticed her presence. He looked over at her, confused. "What's wrong? Is there something…?" Master Tenzin was not able to finish his sentence because Korra suddenly slapped him hard across the face.

The Northern Water Tribe woman sat up straighter. "Tenzin! What do you think you are doing?" She demanded Korra.

"Daddy, are you in trouble again?" The little boy asked as Tenzin continued to stare at Korra in shock.

"Okay…" Tenzin said slowly, rubbing his cheek where Korra had slapped him. "I admit that I was a little too free in my affections before I met my wife, but you are much too young to be one of my former lovers."

"Oh, you only wish that this was just about me being a spurned lover." Korra said. "My name is Avatar Korra."

"Ava…" Tenzin began, gasping in shock. "Are you really?" As proof, Korra bent Water, Earth, and Fire in quick succession, leaving no doubt as to her identity.

"Wow!" Tenzin's son gasped, amazed. "Daddy says that my Grandfather could also Bend more than one element, but I can't…"

"Meelo, go inside with your mother." Tenzin ordered. The boy stared at him in confusion, but obeyed when his mother came over and took his hand, leading him away. "We'll work on more Airbending this afternoon." Korra and Tenzin waited until they were back inside before he spoke again. "Okay, so you are the Avatar, which explains why you are here. But that doesn't explain why you'd hit me. I very much doubt my father would have asked you to do that."

"No, he didn't." Korra said. "The slap was from me."

"And how have I crossed you?" Tenzin asked.

"When was the last time you visited your mother?" Korra asked.

Out of all the things that Tenzin seemed to expect her to say, that seemed to be the last thing he expected. "Well, I write to her often… but I don't think I've seen her in years."

"Yeah, I know that part all ready." Korra said. "My Waterbending teacher and my Earthbending teacher both said that you left your mother after Avatar Aang's death and haven't seen her since. I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, and I have seen the effect this has on Master Katara. She's sad and broken. How could you leave her in that state?" She demanded.

"You wouldn't understand…" Tenzin began.

"Try me." Korra said. "I'm the Avatar; it makes me sort of wiser than the average teenager."

"Okay, I'll try you." Tenzin said. "I hardly need to tell you that the Avatar lives a very rigid life. The Avatar is constantly under public scrutiny and much of his… or her time is devoted to doing things that will please the people rather than himself. But what you may not know is that this is the sort of life excepted of the Avatar's children as well, and we are as innocent in getting this destiny as the Avatar himself or herself." He paused. "The Avatar is the only one able to Bend all four elements and use the Avatar State, of course, but myself and my siblings were expected to excel in all the other Avatar duties as well. We had to be diplomats, mediators, and powerful Benders. I devoted myself to this life a little easier than my siblings did. I looked a lot like my father, and I was equal to him in almost every way except for raw power. It took my father dying for me to realize that I had _turned into_ my father without even knowing it. I knew it the first time my mother looked at me after my father's death… like she could see my father in me. Without even realizing it, I had given up my individuality, and I couldn't stand for others to see me like that, or to see myself that way. So I left the Southern Water Tribe to begin my own life, to live life my way. I traveled and loved just like the Air Nomads of old… and then I met my wife at the Northern Water Tribe. We fell in love and settled down in my house here in Republic City. I have a wife, a son, and the people love me here. It is here that I am free of the shadow of my father and I am simply Master Airbender Tenzin."

"But… this beautiful house… you didn't get it because you were the Avatar's son?" Korra asked.

Tenzin shock his head. "Do you see that palace over there?" Tenzin pointed in the distance at a palace that dominated the sky-line. "They wanted me to live there when I first came because I was my father's son. But I refused, living among the common folk. I've made my own life bartering the skills of a Master Airbender. Being the only one in Republic City, I'm in high demand for those skills that require a Master Airbender to complete safely. I paid for this house myself, with my own money, and never once accepting any discounts because of my father."

"I guess you were right after all." Korra said. "I can't understand. I can't understand why you'd want to distance yourself so much from your father."

"I told you, it was like I was my father."

"Yes, and because of that, you completely cut Avatar Aang out of your life like he never existed." Korra said. "Didn't being the Avatar's son teach you anything about balance?" Tenzin didn't respond. "You went too far, cutting your father out of your life. You should have lived your own life while also acknowledging the things that your father did and the ways that you are like him. I can tell you for a fact that Avatar Aang wants you to live your own life, but he still wants you to accept him as your father."

There was still no response from the Airbender.

"So… now I will pass on the message that Avatar Aang wanted me to tell you." Korra said. "He wants you to go back to your mother. She probably doesn't have much longer left, and he doesn't want her last years to be miserable. He also wants you to reconcile with your mother, and he wants Katara to know her grandchildren."

Tenzin sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Avatar Korra." He said. "Maybe there's a little something of my dad in you too."

"I've seen Master Katara, and I know that she misses you, not just your father." Korra said.

Tenzin sighed. "You Avatars… making things more complicated than they need to be. You could have just asked me to train you in Airbending. I will be more than happy to…"

"That was my second request." Korra said.

"I've made my decision." Tenzin said, turning around and heading into the house. Confused, Korra followed after him. "Gather your things. We're leaving."

Tenzin's wife stared at him, confused. "Leaving? Do you have to leave for you to begin the Avatar's Airbending training?"

"No. We're all traveling back to the South Pole to see my mother." Tenzin said. "Avatar Korra is coming with us, and she'll receive her training there."

Apparently, Tenzin's wife was just as confused as Avatar Korra was at Master Tenzin's words. "But you haven't seen your mother in years… you're going back now?"

"It's a request directly from my father." Tenzin said. "Avatar Korra is right about one thing… I haven't exactly been the best son in the last few years. Whether my mother sees me or my father when she looks at me is not the point. The point is that she needs me. So I will go."

"You're going? You are really going?" Korra asked, amazed that it had gone so easily.

"Don't thank me yet. You're Airbending training is going to begin on the way, and it will probably be one of the hardest elements that you've ever mastered."

"But I've all ready learned Water, Earth, and Fire."

"Exactly." Tenzin said. His wife and his son had joined them in the hallway, with their traveling things packed. Korra was amazed at how quickly they were ready to go. Perhaps it was Tenzin's nomadic heritage, and his wife had picked up on it during their marriage. "Well, Avatar Korra, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Sifu Tenzin." Korra said, following after her new Airbending teacher.

* * *

**LES: I was originally planning on ending it here, but if enough people want me to continue to, say… Tenzin being reunited with Katara, then I will. I'm not planning on doing a million extra chapters. Just one or two at the most  
**


End file.
